Mensaje de despedida
by Lynn S 09
Summary: Cuando te veo, mi corazón se acelera. Cuando te sueño, mi corazón llora. Cuando te escucho, mi corazón está en calma. Cuando sonríes, mi corazón sonríe. ¿Cómo puedo deshacerme de estos sentimientos, si ellos nacieron gracias a ti? ¿Cómo podría yo, dejar de amarte como lo he estado haciendo desde que conocí tu verdadero ser? [NicoMaki AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Cosas a saber:**

 **Las musas jamás se unieron en grupo, ni siquiera son de la misma ciudad.**

 **Maki se mudó al extranjero cuando era pequeña, sin embargo conoce su lengua natal (el japonés) y conoció a Nico (a los 15 años) por un grupo de una serie en común. Es un poco, umm, OoC (el lugar donde se desarrollo es más, suelto, por eso entraría el OoC).**

 **Nico está en Tokyo, pero como su grupo se desintegro. Se volvió algo asocial, por ende, solo salía a estudiar y a trabajar de medio tiempo para ayudar a su mamá. Perdió su confianza en si misma en ese trayecto, hasta que conoció a Maki (a los 17 años), quien le ha estado ayudando con esa confianza perdida.**

 **Estuvieron juntas por un año, hasta que Maki le gustó alguien más (aunque eso no pasó a más de meses, pero aún así ninguna se atrevió a decirle a la otra que "regresaran").**

 **Aquí han pasado 10 años de eso.**

 **Disfruten, o más bien, sufran jsjsjs.**

* * *

 _Primero que nada, quiero felicitarte por tu gran día…_

 _Quisiera poder escribir "¡estoy feliz por ti, Maki!" pero eso sería mentirme a mi misma._

 _Porque te amo aún con el paso de los años._

 _Es imposible dejar de hacerlo._

 _Intenté olvidarte y odiarte._

 _Intenté que dejaras de dolerme._

 _Incluso, si me convencía que no te necesitaba, mis sueños me lo recordaban._

 _Es frustrante saber que no pude hacer más que hablar por este chat. No pude abrazarte, tomarte de las manos o besarte. Solo en mis sueños las dos nos tomamos las manos y sonreímos mutuamente viendo el cielo estrellado._

 _Desde que te conozco, he estado guardando todo lo que me mandas, imágenes, fotos o audios, porque son mi único consuelo. Escucharte decirme "te amo" cuando estoy triste o sin ganas de existir, es mi salvación._

 _¿Es extraño no? ¿Raro no? ¿Por qué nunca me dices que piensas de mí? ¿Por qué no me dices que, no sé, al menos que soy una persona rara?_

 _A pesar de que me contabas como chicas te llamaban la atención, o que era posible que te hayas enamorado de alguien como nunca antes me doliera, ahí estaba para ti, para alentarte y burlarme un poco para que dejaras de estar tan nerviosa._

 _Siempre me burlaba de aquellos que anhelaban amor, porque para mi, eso no era importante._

 _Prefería la soledad._

 _O eso pensaba._

 _Cuando me preguntas, "¿qué piensas de mi?"_

 _¿Sabes cuál es mi reacción? ¿No?_

 _Te la escribiré._

 _Sonrío porque me da ternura que lo preguntes, ya que, siempre he sido honesta contigo._

 _Siempre he pensado que eres una persona tan valiosa para mí, esa persona que conocí gracias a una historia que me enseñó poco a poco a aceptarme, que me enseñó que, existen personas que sí son tus verdaderos amigos, a pesar de que yo en ese entonces no tenía a nadie. Al principio, cuando inició nuestra "historia", pensaba que eras rara, porque bueno, ¿Quién en su sano juicio agrega a una completa desconocida y le insiste en casarse con ella en línea? Solo tú._

 _Pero, a medida nos fuimos conociendo, tu verdadera personalidad comenzó a salir, eras más seria en algunos temas y en otros, te daban completamente igual._

 _Me escribiste: "Oye, creo que me gustas."_

 _Juro que no sabía que contestar, porque yo no estaba segura de lo que sentía por ti._

 _Sabía que me agradabas, solo un poco._

 _Pero, ¿gustarme?_

 _No._

 _Te rechacé lo más amable posible, te expliqué que realmente no sabía que sentía por ti, pero es muy posible que ya ni lo recuerdes. Recuerdo perfectamente que mi rostro estaba sonrojado, así como mis manos temblaban mientras te escribía aquello._

 _Entre más pensaba en tus sentimientos, alguien más también me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí._

 _Pero, con esa persona no sentí nada._

 _Creo que ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que tal vez me gustabas, solo un poquito. Pero lo guardé en secreto, porque no veía la pena intentar algo con alguien de diferente lugar._

 _Maki, no sé como explicártelo con simples palabras._

 _Esto es extraño para una persona como yo, supongo que a veces puedo escribir más que en mis deberes. Pero no te preocupes, ya casi termino con todo esto._

 _Pienso que eres la persona más hermosa de todo el mundo, pienso que tu sonrisa es la más preciosa de todas, incluso más que la mía y vamos, eso es decir mucho. Tienes un precioso corazón que durante años he intentado cuidar con mi roto corazón, aquel que aún está latiendo por ti. Puede que a muchos no les guste tu peculiar manera de ser, algo grosera o lo que sea, pero se pueden ir al demonio si no les gusta, eso te hace tú. Cuando hablamos, evito hablar mucho porque me encanta escuchar tu voz, incluso si solo es a través de una llamada. No sueles tomarte muchas fotos como otras chicas, pero déjame escribirte que, ¡eres toda una princesa del castillo Kaguya!_

 _¡Cualquier estúpida persona que te rechace, está ciego –incluyéndome– porque no saben lo hermosa que eres, en cuerpo y en alma!_

 _Creo que es hora de despedirme, gracias por existir en mi vida._

 _Me has hecho muy feliz._

 _Tal vez, solo tal vez, renaceremos y ahí estaremos juntas, tomándonos de las manos mientras sonreímos viendo el cielo estrellado que tanto amas, y que yo comencé a amar._

 _Siempre recuerda que te amo más que nada en esta vida._

 _Te detesté en un inicio, pero aprendí a amarte y así será hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar._

 _Hasta luego, Maki._

—Nico… —murmuró entre lágrimas una joven mujer con un hermoso vestido de novia—…yo también te amo.

Unos leves toques sonaron, haciendo que levantará la mirada hacia la puerta.

—Señorita Nishikino, su padre la está esperando.

 ** _The hearts of those in love will always find the way back to each other no matter how far they drift apart._**

* * *

 **Sí, Maki se esta casando pero por obligación. No por amor. También sí, Maki al crecer en otro tipo de ambiente, el ser "enamoradiza" es algo normal para ella. Su único amor fue Nico, sin embargo, nunca estuvo segura de ello hasta que su padre le dijo que se casaría.**

 **Nico, pienso que tal vez ella ya no hubiera soportado el hecho de que sus "amigas" (o compañeras) de su primer grupo School Idol no haya funcionado, la haría abandonar por completo su sueño de ser una, como lo menciona en el capitulo de la playa "¡Este grupo llego cuando estaba a punto de rendirme en mi 3er año!". Así que, entraría en una depresión, y toda su confianza se iría a traves de los años. Maki fue quien le habló primero, pero al ver que esta le estaba pidiendo matrimonio(aunque en realidad aquello fue escrito por una compañera de Maki, sin embargo jamás lo aclaró), le pareció rara.**

 **La ultima frase es de un fic de Ao3 llamado "Magnetic" de Serenityyyy.**

 **¡Me encanto cuando la leí! ¡Lean sus historias!**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	2. Chapter 2

¿Realmente lo harías?

¿Realmente te rendirías si ni siquiera intentarlo una vez más?

 _¿Dejarías a Nico destrozada, destrozándote de paso?_

— ¿Maki? —Tu padre te ve extrañado, al no avanzar hacia el altar cuando la música comenzó. — ¿Qué pasa, Maki?

No sabes que responder.

No, más bien, _sabes que responder_ pero no sabes cómo se lo tomaría él.

Como se lo tomarían los demás.

—No es nada padre… —murmuras a penas, intentando detener ese nudo en la garganta.

Avanzas al compás de tu padre, manteniendo tu cabeza alta y firme, mirando hacia el altar.

Te esperaba un chico, era apuesto y durante las "reuniones" se mostró caballeroso, pensaste entonces que podría ser un buen candidato.

Sobre todo, porque tenía el cabello azabache y cara un poco redonda.

 _Como si fuese Nico._

Pero muy dentro de ti, sabía que jamás podrías remplazar a una persona con otra.

—Cuídala. —Sus palabras fueron cortas y directas, el chico asintió algo nervioso, tendiéndote la mano.

Aceptas.

Lo miras a los ojos, sorprendiéndote.

 _Él te mira triste, como si entendiera lo que realmente quisieras hacer._

No es de extrañar, piensas queriendo reírte de la ironía.

Otra razón por la que lo escogiste, fue porque escucho atentamente sobre ti, sobre lo que querías de verdad y sobre Nico, las cosas que ella ha logrado a pesar de su depresión de años atrás.

Tú no puedes escuchar nada.

Sabes que el padre está dando un discurso, que hay gente emocionada, música hermosa de fondo pero no entiendes nada.

El mundo se silenció para ti.

Cierras los ojos, recordando el mensaje anterior.

Lo mucho que habías querido huir, de alguna encontrarla.

Una condición para llevar a cabo el matrimonio arreglado, era que escogerías el lugar donde se casarían.

Siendo Japón, específicamente Tokio, con el anhelo de mirarla por primera y última vez en tu vida.

Abres los ojos de nuevo, mirando a tu alrededor, esperando verla ahí, interrumpiendo la ceremonia, gritando que te amaba y que huyeran juntas.

—…entonces, es momento de que los novios den sus votos. —te sorprende que hayan llegado a esa parte, ¿había pasado tanto tiempo perdida en su mundo?—Empezaremos con el novio, por favor.

Busca en su bolsillo una nota, carraspea un poco antes de iniciar.

—B-Bien, aunque me hubiera gustado conocerte antes y-…

— ¡Detengan esta boda!

Escuchas jadeos, miras hacia la entrada, encontrando a dos mujeres, una de cabello rubio y otra con cabello azulado.

— ¡Maki! ¡No puedes casarte! —Tu memoria regreso, era Eli en un fluido japonés, una chica que estuvo de intercambio junto a Umi, la chica a su lado. — ¡Sabes que no debes hacerlo, por favor piensa si esto es lo que _en realidad deseas_!

— ¡Sí, Nico podría cometer una locura si lo haces! —Al mencionar eso Umi, sientes miedo.

— ¡A ustedes se les prohibió entrar a este lugar! ¡Son la mala influencia para mi hija! —Enfureció tu padre respondiendo de igual manera, apuntándolas acusadoramente. — ¡Con sus ideales, mancharon a mi hija!

Ah, recuerdas cual era esa mancha que decía tu padre.

 _Que te gustaran las chicas._

— ¡Deje de ser tan retrodata, señor Nishikino! —No sabes que hacer, la mirada de Eli estaba llena de expectativa. —Maki, por favor, cada segundo es valioso.

Realmente no sabías que hacer.

Quedarte, cumpliendo el papel de la hija perfecta o…

—Maki, ve. —Lo miras sin palabras, él sonríe levemente. —Sé feliz, este no tiene por qué ser el final de hadas perfecto.

—P-Pero mi padre… —intentas decir en inglés, al igual que él.

—Me ocuparé de él, nadie más se atreverá a interferir.

…vivir feliz.

Asientes, mirando como aprovecho que tu padre estaba de espaldas y lo sujeto, gritando:

—¡Ve, Maki!

Corres lo más rápido que te permiten esas zapatillas, sujetando el vestido, con Eli enfrente y Umi en la retaguarda, las tres llegan a un pequeño auto, sin esperar mucho, entran.

—Me alegra que hayas elegido esta opción, Maki.

Menciona Eli casi al borde del llanto pero intentando resistir porque era la conductora, no sabes que está sucediendo.

—Hay algo que Nico no te mencionó en ese mensaje. —Umi en el copiloto te miro tensa. —Por Eli me enteré que hoy te casarías, ella se enteró que Nico lo sabía también, Nozomi lo mencionó.

La miras sin entender, ella suspira antes de mirar sus manos juntándolas.

—Por cosas del destino, como Nozomi dice, todas nos conocemos de algún lugar. —Comenzabas a perder la paciencia. —Entonces, dos chicas se enamoraron tan profundamente que fueron lo suficientemente cobardes para aceptar su "final".

Aprietas los dientes, ofendida.

—Diez años pasaron, donde una de ellas se casaría, la otra no tendría su final feliz.

— ¡¿Podrían llegar al pun...?!

Entonces, ella te interrumpe:

—Nico cometerá suicidio.

No, no podía ser eso posible.

— ¿Q-Qué…? ¿Estas bromeando verdad? —preguntas riendo sin sentido, observando como ambas niegan con la cabeza. —…no…

—Nozomi está intentando localizarla junto a las demás, pero no han logrado encontrarla. —te dejas caer contra el asiento trasero, tu respiración se vuelve errática. —Dejo su móvil en su departamento, Nozomi había tenido una mala lectura con relación a ella, la visitó para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien pero…

—¿…pero…?

—…cuando llegó, estaba abierto, en la mesa estaba su móvil y una nota. —Ella te pasa su celular, mirando una foto de la nota. —Solo escribió eso.

 _ **Gracias, no sé quién será quien encuentre esta nota, pero, gracias por no olvidarme.**_

— _ **Nico Yazawa.**_

Justo entro una llamada al móvil de Umi, por los kanjis, sabía que era Nozomi.

—¡¿Encontraste a Nico-chan?! —contestas asustada por la sola idea, gritando. —Por favor, dime que la encontraste…

—Aún estamos en eso pero…

Esa última palabra, hace que te congeles momentáneamente.

—…aparentemente algunas personas creen que la vieron cerca del hospital…. Nishikino, el de tu familia. —Su voz se escuchaba agotada. —Odio cuando Nicocchi decide hacer las cosas por su cuenta, siempre es tan irres-…

— ¡Nozomi-chan pasó algo terrible!

¿Dónde había escuchado esa voz antes?

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Honoka-chan?

— ¡Tsubasa me acaba de llamar, ella vio a Nico entrando a Otonokizaka! La siguió con cuidado, dice que no ha salido de una sala….ah, la sala de club de investigación… ¿Idols?

 _Recuerdas ese nombre._

Una de sus primeras conversaciones profundas, fue esa, Nico escribió que su sueño fue siempre ser una Idol, que lo intento durante 2 años en su academia, pero en el 3er año, había abandonado la idea, incluso perdió los ingresos de ese lugar.

La única manera de mantenerlo, era si nadie más pedía club nuevo y por lo que había entendido desde entonces, era que Otonokizaka cerraría en 2 años más.

Eso era todo, era ahora o nunca.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Miras por última vez el mensaje, tratando de controlar las lágrimas y el intenso dolor en tu pecho.

Sales de la aplicación, mirando el fondo de pantalla, era Maki.

Sonríes por última vez, bloqueando el móvil y dejándolo en la mesa, yendo al lavabo para limpiar tu rostro, no te atreves a darte una ultima mirada en el espejo, vas a la sala nuevamente, tomando un cubre bocas negro.

—Gracias, Maki-chan.

Murmuras a la nada, saliendo del departamento.

Tal vez no es la mejor solución a los problemas, de hecho, deseas que nadie más piense en lo que harás porque incluso para ti era idiota o cobarde, morir por un amor no correspondido, pero, incluso si conseguiste amigas o un trabajo estable, no te sentías feliz y tampoco obligarías a nadie que se quedara egoístamente a tu lado solo para serlo.

Bajas por las escaleras, tomándote el tiempo para observar las cosas que te rodean por última vez.

Llegando al lobby, el recepcionista te mira fijamente.

—¿Hoy es su dia libre, Nico-san? —te pregunta amigablemente, te daba pena ser grosera con él, por lo que asientes. —Ya veo, tenga cuidado, en unas horas más bajaran las temperaturas y no queremos que se enferme, ¿verdad?

—Lo tendré, gracias. —mencionas bajando el cubre boca. —Debo irme, fue agradable verlo de nuevo.

 _Y la última vez que lo veré._

—Igualmente, tenga buena tarde.

Colocas el cubre boca en su lugar, saliendo del edificio.

Otonokizaka no estaba tan lejos porque la zona en donde estaba tu departamento era a diez minutos de la academia, tristemente esta misma cerró a los dos años de haberte graduado, al principio pensabas que no te importaba aquello, pero al darle una última recorrida antes de la ceremonia de graduación, notar las miradas tristes de los primeros años y saber que tú, como senpai, no lograste nada, te hizo sentir peor.

Conocer a Maki fue algo positivo, demasiado incluso pero…

Al final, te estabas haciendo daño, sabias que tenías una dependencia grande con ella, lo sabías muy bien, pero por temor a ser dañada por alguien más, alguien que no te conocía ni sabía que te gustaba u odiabas te dio miedo, así que te aferraste a esos sentimientos, nunca pareció importarle por lo que pensaste que estaba bien.

Claro, no era así.

Tuvieron que pasar diez años para tener suficiente.

Diez años donde tal vez, solo tal vez, podías encontrar a alguien más y no tener que hacer esto, pero una vez leíste que el amor verdadero está ahí, llega sin pedirlo, sin expectativas, estas en calma con dicha persona y sin importar las cosas, hay un crecimiento mutuo.

Para ti, Maki era ese amor.

Te ríes, pensando que ella se molestaría por pensar en algo tan cursi como eso, las lágrimas que habías pensado acabadas, surgieron, pero esta vez no las detendrías. No detendrías lo que sentías, no importaba, nadie te conocía, nadie te preguntaría si estabas bien, nadie más que tú sentía dolor, amor e incluso molestia.

Nadie podía juzgarte.

Eres adulta con la suficiente mentalidad de tomar responsabilidad y conciencia de las futuras consecuencias, con mucha suerte, ella jamás se enteraría.

Esperabas que jamás se enterara.

Visualizas la academia devastada, vieja, tu yo más joven tal vez tendría miedo de cruzar la oxidada entrada, tendría miedo de mirar como lo que solía ser una hermosa academia se convirtió en un lugar embrujado, te encojes de hombros, recordando donde estaba el club.

Al llegar a las ventanas del salón, miras al suelo, buscando algo para romperlas y notas una piedra lo suficientemente grande para lograrlo, sin miramientos, lo haces, escuchando el eco.

Con cuidado quitas los últimos rastros de cristal entrando, piensas que la puerta será problema hasta que esta abre sin más, de la chaqueta sacas una pequeña linterna, haces memoria avanzando hacia la derecha y te felicitas al mirar las escaleras, subes hasta la azotea.

—Parece que regresé.

Dices, acercándote a las casi inexistentes barandillas de protección, los años y los desastres naturales parecieron acabar con ellas.

—Pensé que no regresaría a este lugar.

Miras el cielo, este estaba un poco nublado.

—Algo que siempre me gustó de la azotea, es que podía observar más de cerca el cielo… —extiendes tu mano izquierda hacia él, tratando de tocarlo. —…pensar que un día podría sentirlo en mis manos, como una gran Idol.

Solo estabas tú.

—Seguro papá me regañará cuando lo vea, no cumplí la promesa…

Bajas la mano, bajando del cubre boca.

—Tampoco mamá y los niños estarán felices…

¿Qué estaba esperando?

—No lo sé…

¿Por qué ahora sentía que estaba dudando de saltar y acabar con su vida?

—¡No lo sé!

¿Acaso no era por eso que estaba ahí, en la azotea de Otonokizaka?

—¡Pero yo…!

¿Ni siquiera acabar con su miserable vida puede?

 _Que cobarde._

—No soy cobarde…

Lo eres.

—¡No lo soy!

Por eso ella no te ama.

—¡B-Basta…!

Maki se casará con alguien más, alguien que si tiene el valor suficiente para permanecer a su lado, estar en las buenas y en las malas.

—¡Ya lo sé!

Alguien que no eras tú.

—¡Nunca podría ser yo!

Exacto, ahora, solo salta. Es lo único que debes hacer.

Así lo haces, cierras los ojos dejándote caer, creyendo que el sonido de tacones eran una broma pesada para creer que Maki te salvaría nuevamente.

—¡NO NICO!

Sientes que alguien te toma del brazo izquierdo dándote media vuelta, justo cuando tus pies dejan de tocar la orilla y sorprendida abres los ojos.

Era Maki, con su vestido de novia y cayendo contigo a tu final.

Ver caer a alguien es sentirlo rápido pero mientras ambas caen, sientes que el tiempo se detiene, perdiéndote en su mirada, te aterra la idea de que ella pueda morir, no quieres que ella salga lastimada.

Proteges su cabeza envolviéndola en tus brazos, resguardándola en tu pecho.

El tiempo avanza con prisa.

—...te amo...

Es lo ultimo que escuchas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maki estaba adolorida por la caída e incluso aturdida.

Sus piernas pulsaban de dolor, un dolor insoportable que la hacia querer llorar.

Ella trata de recordar que estaba pasando.

 _Porqué sentía unas manos en su cabello, siendo estas débiles y cayendo al suelo a los segundos, perdiendo la calidez._

Se sienta, mirando el escenario.

—¿N-Nico…? —la llamas en un susurro.

Ella estaba ahí, inmovil, con un charco de sangre haciéndose más grande justo donde estaba su cabeza.

 _¿Sangre?_

—...no...

Para ti era imposible.

 _Nico no podía haber muerto._

—...no puede ser... —temblorosa tomas su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas.

Las lagrimas comienzan a salir, el nudo en la garganta regresaba.

—...Nico si tan... —dices acercando tu frente a la suya, bañándola con tus lagrimas.

 _Si tan solo hubiera sido más rápida._

—...Nico...—sollozas, llamándola una y otra vez, sin respuesta.

Te aferras a que esto es una cruel broma, que ella se reirá y te sonreirá como en tus sueños.

 _Pero muy en el fondo sabes que no volverá._

La tomas en tus brazos, no te importa ensuciarte el vestido con su sangre, recargas su cabeza en tu hombro, mirando su rostro sereno.

—…¿cómo puedes…? —preguntas con dificultad, incluso te estaba costando respirar —...¿como puedes amarme tanto…?

Escuchas pasos.

—...lo siento, lo siento tanto, por favor, regresa Nico... —ruegas besando su frente por primera vez en la vida, queriendo que no fuera la ultima. —...vamos a estar juntas, lo prometo.

Sin respuesta, tu respiración se vuelve aún más errática, tu brazo izquierdo también se estaba adormilando.

—...tú serás la super Idol que siempre soñaste, yo estaré ahí, apoyándote con canciones...

¿Por qué sentía una gran fatiga de repente?

—...te prometí que jamás te abandonaría...—el dolor que sentías en tu corazón, pensabas que solo era por tristeza. —Nunca te deje de amar…

No sentías tu voz.

El dolor se intensifico, tu vista se volvía borrosa.

—...perdóname...

Solo la abrazas, sin saber que más hacer o decir, deseando poder estar con ella, vivir momentos con ella como una pareja normal, descubrir nuevas emociones, sonreír, reír, llorar y sobre todo...

...amar.

El mundo se silenció nuevamente, volviéndose oscuro.

 _Nico estaba muerta, incluso hasta el final, impidió que se lastimara y tú solo querías estar con ella._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Noticias de última hora._**

 ** _Dos chicas fueron reportadas muertas en la antigua academia de Otonokizaka, aquella que hace aproximadamente ocho años fue cerrada por falta de estudiantes. Aparentemente, alguien había visto como varias chicas entraban a ese abandonado lugar, pero, lo más preocupante fue el hecho de que una iba a suicidarse._**

 ** _Por desgracia, esa chica murió, su nombre era Nico Yazawa, según nos informaron las testigos en el lugar, habían ido a detenerla de hacerlo pero llegaron demasiado tarde. Ella fue estudiante de dicha academia, también algo destacable era que trabajaba en el famoso restaurante de cuatro estrellas, Homura._**

 ** _Maki Nishikino es la otra chica, para quienes no saben, ella era la heredera del hospital Nishikino localizado aquí, en Tokyo. Hija del famoso director Ryu Nishikino._**

 ** _Ella había intentado rescatar a Yazawa, cayendo junto a ella, pero en los informes, murió por un infarto, además de tener algunas fracturas en las piernas, se especula que Yazawa la salvo de la muerte segura._**

 ** _El cuerpo de Nishikino fue encontrado abrazando el de Yazawa, otro detalle que nos hace especular un posible romance prohibido entre ellas es que, Maki Nishkino justo ese día iba a contraer matrimonio con Kyo Masuretsu, heredero del CEO Masuretsu, compañía especializada en materiales médicos._**

 ** _¿Podría ser una historia similar a la de Romeo & Julieta, pero en el siglo XXI?_**

 ** _Mandamos nuestras condolencias a familiares y amigos de ellas dos._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Nico-chan, te hice esto. —miras hacia Maki, tendiéndote una corona de flores, sonríes al notar que estaba un poco deforme y la tomas. —Sé que no es perfecta pero…

—Está bien, me gusta mucho, gracias Maki-chan. —la recompensas con un pequeño beso, ella también sonríe. —Es un lindo detalle~

Observas a tu alrededor, era un lugar hermoso, lleno de flores, arboles e incluso con lo poco que han explorado, había un lado precioso.

Era el paraíso.

—¿Quieres ir al lago, Maki-chan?

Maki asiente, tomando la corona y poniéndola en tu cabeza, tomando tu mano para caminar juntas.

—Te seguiré donde sea, Nico-chan.

Entrelazas sus manos.

—Y yo te esperaré siempre, Maki-chan.

Ambas se pierden en su paraíso.

* * *

 **Quería relatar un poco más de ambas en esta historia, hace un tiempo la volví a leer, pensé que tal vez Maki con un ultimo empuje de ayuda, llegaría hacia Nico, pero, los milagros no siempre existen, no alcanzó y por consecuencia, Nico fue quien la terminó salvando de la muerte**

 **Maki sufrió un infarto, para dar un poco más de contexto, diremos que ella tiene problemas cardíacos y tras perder a su ser querido, no pudo más, muriendo momentos después de Nico, yo personalmente sé que que se te baje la presión es horrible, así que quise darle cierto énfasis a los síntomas que tienes antes de tener un infarto akjskas**

 **En la ultima parte, ambas están en el cielo, en su paraíso, pero ninguna recuerda su vida anterior, solo saben que están destinadas a amarse, ser felices en su propio mundo, así bien gei uwu**

 **Creo que el cielo puede ser representación de cualquier cosa, a mi me encantaría algo así, incluso si no pudiera recordar mi vida anterior**

 **PERO NO SE MATEN PORFA, ESTO ES FICCIÓN ;;;;**

 **Neta, también, traten de amarse al 100, no se aferren y hagan lo que hizo Nico ;(**

 **Tomen awa, coman sano, cuiden su salud física como mental uwu**

 **Gracias por leer! uwu**


End file.
